vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Phantom (MapleStory)
Summary An enigmatic and charismatic thief and one of the Six Legends. Originally nameless, he became known for pulling off seemingly impossible heists without a trace, which led others to call him the Phantom for his abilities, a moniker he embraced wholeheartedly. Although he was incredibly successful with hordes of treasure to his name, he only found true happiness upon meeting Empress Aria, Cygnus's aunt. As beautiful as she was defiant, Phantom eventually fell in love with her. However, tragedy struck when Aria was killed by Black Mage Commander Lotus while trying to negotiate terms of peace. As a result, Phantom swore revenge and put his abilities as a thief to use as a tool of vengeance against the Black Mage. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 6-A Name: Phantom Origin: MapleStory Gender: Male Age: At least 400 Years Old Chronologically, likely in his early to mid twenties physically. Classification: One of the Six Legends, Thief Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Teleportation, Magic, Weapon Mastery, Telekinesis, Intangibility, Air Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Energy Manipulation, Limited Durability Negation, Power Mimicry (Keeps a stock of the Explorers abilities), Can shrug off status effects like Poison, Mind Control, and blinding attacks with sheer force of will, Superhuman Luck, Can resurrect himself, Can steal enemy buffs, enchantments, and defensive abilities Attack Potency: At least Multi-Continent level (Canonically defeated and nearly killed Lotus and Orchid, two extremely powerful Black Mage Commanders who tutored the Black Mage in the use of darkness, single-handedly, albeit while they were separated and thus weakened. Hilla retreated at his mere presence. He can easily give his fellow Legends, such as Luminous, a hard fight) Speed: Unknown (Can punt Luminous, who can transform into light, through a wall before he could react, regularly dodges lightning, meteor, and laser beam based attacks) Lifting Strength: Superhuman (Can easily wield large cannons he's copied off Cannoneers) Striking Strength: Multi-Continent Class (Faced off against The Black Mage and Damien along with the other heroes, clashed with several Black Mage Commanders and quickly defeated Lotus and Orchid in quick succession) Durability: At least Multi-Continent level (Tanked attacks from the Black Mage Commanders and blocked a barrage from Mercedes) Stamina: High, never runs out of mana when played as part of the Heroes of Maple campaign, defeating hundreds of monsters is considered a daily chore in the MapleStory verse Range: Extended melee range with his cane, several dozen meters with projectiles and copied magic Standard Equipment: His cane and an inexhaustible supply of magic playing cards Intelligence: Phantom is a world-renowned thief who has infiltrated even the most heavily guarded areas of Maple World with relative ease. He is able to deftly wield any weapon or magic he's copied within seconds of copying them and has amazing aim with his playing cards, casually throwing them through fog, smoke, and dust to come within a hair's breadth of his opponent's vitals. He is also skilled in interrogation and is able to easily pinpoint his opponent's weaknesses to strike for maximum damage Weaknesses: All of his skills have mana costs and cooldowns (but these are likely to be highly exaggerated for gameplay purposes and he never runs out of mana in canon). Mentioning Empress Aria in passing is a sore spot for him and will almost invariably irritate him. Somewhat overconfident at times and is incredibly vain, Several of his buffs are based on the luck of the draw (but his incredible luck mitigates this issue) Notable Attacks and Techniques: Passive and Non-Offensive Skills *'Bad Luck Ward:' Creates a barrier around himself that raises his vitality and wards off elemental attacks and attacks that would impair his physical and mental state such as mind attacks, poison, and curses. It can also deflect Mercedes' arrows. *'Carte Blanche and Carte Noir:' Phantom is able to automatically send magically charged playing cards at his opponents whenever he strikes one of their vitals, allowing him to send an endless deluge of projectiles and triggering his Judgment Draw ability multiple times. In addition, this ability passively raises his ability to dodge attacks. *'Final Feint:' Phantom is able to prepare himself for any event, reviving himself from the dead if he's downed while this ability is active, restoring him to full vitality and briefly rendering him invulnerable to conventional attacks. Afterward he is unable to use this ability for a significant period. *'Feather Foot:' Phantom's swift footwork makes it difficult to hit him, raising his chances of dodging attacks. *'Hero's Will:' Phantom is able to shrug off negative effects such as poison, mind manipulation, and blinding attacks through sheer force of will, but it seems to be of limited effectiveness against possession as seen by his second encounter with Lotus. *'Impeccable Memory:' His signature skill, allowing him to steal almost any special attack or ability with a glance, even if he has never performed these abilities in his life. Thus he is able to use his enemy's enchantments, special attacks, and signature moves against them, making his opponent's strengths his strengths. He will even create a copy of the weapon his victim used to better use these abilities. *'Maple Warrior:' Phantom's pride as a Mapler allows him to raise his Strength, Dexterity, Luck, and Intelligence parameters significantly. *'Mist Mask:' Shrouds himself in mist, raising his ability to avoid attacks. *'Piercing Vision:' Phantom's sharp vision let's him perceive all of the enemy's weakspots clearly, raising his chances of dishing out a critical strike, *'Priere D' Aria:' Phantom receives the blessing of Aria's spirit, increasing his damage output and allowing him to ignore a significant portion of his opponent's defenses. *'Judgment Draw:' After using thirty cards, Phantom is able to trigger a variety of effects based on the next card he draws from his deck, such as increasing his resistance to mental and physical interference or allowing him to recover his strength based on how much damage he's dealing to his opponents. *'Shroud Walk:' His brand of teleportation, Phantom vanishes in a flurry of cards before reappearing at his destination. The mechanics of this ability allow him to teleport more frequently than any Magician and renders him intangible between warps. *'Vol D' Ame:' Phantom steals every enchantment, special buff, or other defensive ability available to his opponent for a limited time, rendering them vulnerable while granting Phantom these abilities. For example, invulnerable targets will become vulnerable while Phantom becomes impervious to damage, intangible targets will become tangible while Phantom will phase through attacks, and Phantom will automatically redirect the damage he would have taken back to his opponent if he steals an attack reflection ability. He is also able to use this ability on enchantments or abilities that simply raise the striking strength of the user. Direct Attack Skills *'Mille Cartes:' Phantom sends a torrent of cards to push back opponents. **'Rapier Wit:' The followup to Mille Cartes, the cards he sent out are formed into a sword that Phantom uses to charge into and attack his foes. This skill can also be used on its own. **'Penombre:' The final attack of this combo, Phantom jumps backward before throwing a flurry of cards that detonate on contact. Afterwards the resulting magical discharge allows him to ignore a significant portion of his opponent's durability for a short period. This skill can also be used on its own. *'Mille Aiguilles:' Phantom rapidly stabs opponents in front of him, allowing to repel foes and strike them at extremely high speeds and can keep this attack up even while on the move. *'Tempest:' Phantom blows away foes around him with a storm of cards. Hyper Skills *'Final Judgment Draw:' Phantom is able to activate every effect of Judgment Draw at once, but only for a short duration. In addition, he can further increase their potency by activating Judgment Draw at the same time for additional bonuses. *'Carte Rose Finale:' Phantom tosses a bouquet that explodes into a barrage of cards, dealing massive damage to all foes nearby. This ability also ignores any attack reflection abilities. *'Heroic Memories:' Phantom recalls the oath he made with his friends to save Maple World, raising his damage output and breaking his normal limits, greatly increasing his potential output for a short time. *'Joker:' Phantom throws a massive flurry of cards before drawing one more to bestow a status buff on him and his allies, either raising his vitality and greatly improving his regeneration, reducing all incoming damage and raising his resistance against status effects, reducing the cooldowns of his abilities, increasing his damage output, or all of the above depending on which card he pulls. *'Freud's Blessing:' Phantom accesses the power Freud left for him and the other Heroes, gradually boosting his powers in several intervals: It first lowers all of the cooldowns on his abilities. It then boosting his resistance to involuntary movement like knockback effects. Afterward his strength, dexterity, intelligence, and luck are all enhanced with his overall damage output soon following. Finally, he is granted complete invulnerability for a short period of time, with the blessing expiring after this period. *'Blackjack:' Phantom throws a particularly special card that homes in on his foes, bouncing amongst all targets up to twenty times before the seal on it is released, releasing a horde of shadowy jokers to slice his victims to bits with the power of darkness. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:MapleStory Category:The Six Legends (MapleStory) Category:Antiheroes Category:Game Characters Category:Energy Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Magic Users Category:Card Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Cane Users Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes Category:Air Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Tier 6